


The squad goals ™️ group chat: drama, dating, highschool and more!

by Sleepisoverated



Series: Shadowhunters highschool AU! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepisoverated/pseuds/Sleepisoverated
Summary: Basically a shadowhunters highschool boarding school group chat fic. Lots of fun, lots of drama.There is malec, there is saphael, there is clace and there is so much more!!!Please enjoy :)Quitemagical- MagnusAlechardwood- alecSimonsays- simonCarrotcake- claryThegoldenboi- jaceMaiamia- maiaLydiabranhell- lydiaSantiagoaway- simonIresistabelle- isabelle





	The squad goals ™️ group chat: drama, dating, highschool and more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii so this is my first work on here :))  
> This is a light and fun fic for me, and i will be writing more actual story fics in the future!  
> Also IF MY ENGLISH IS A BIT MESSED UP PLEASE CORRECT AND TELL ME!!  
> Is isn't my first language and I'm still learning!

Maiamia: I'm only worth 42 camels and if that isn't racism idk what is 

Alechardwood: im sorry what

Maiamia: its a test

Maiamia: you put in some stats like your age and height and shit and it tells you how many camels you're worth

Quitemagical: LINK LINK LINK 

maiamia: http://kamelrechner.eu/en

Iresistabelle: i got 65 is that good

Maiamia: yeah but we already knew you're hot so that's no surprise 

Thegoldenboi: i got 41 how did i only get 41 

Iresistabelle: oof

Carrotcake: 60!

Alechardwood: who knew carrots cost so many camels?? 

Carrotcake: choke

Simonsays: 41 

Thegoldenboi: I'm sorry I'm the same as s i m o n ?

Alechardwood: get over yourself jace you aren't that hot

Thegoldenboi: bitch you had a crush on me??

Alechardwood: it was more like a "oh fuck i like guys" than a real crush but sure whatever lets you sleep at night

Alechardwood: also i got 75

Maiamia: DAMN

simonsays: I mean,, it's Alec are we surprised 

Alechardwood: wow simon thinks im attractive

Carrotcake: fuck off we all know you're attractive 

Quitemagical: damn lightwoods with the perfect genes 

Iresistabelle: i love how the second we talk about how hot alec is Magnus shows up

Quitemagical: what can I say? I show up for the good stuff

Thegoldenboi: Magnus how many camels are you worth

Quitemagical: 90

Iresistabelle: DANG DIGGITY DAMN

Thegoldenboi: i mean I'm not surprised it is magnus 

Carrotcake: yeah magnus is super fucking hot tbh

alechardwood: fuck off carrot he's mine

Iresistabelle: someone's possessive 

Alechardwood: bitch he's my boyfriend and i love him

Quitemagical: i love you more angel 

Thegoldenboi: EW

Iresistablle: CUTE

carrotcake: two types of siblings right there 

Quitemagical: shut up you all ship us

Thegoldenboi: I'm clearly joking we love malec

Alechardwood: what the actual fuck is a malec

Maiamia: your ship name?? You idiot???

Alechardwood: we,, have a ship name?

Iresistabelle: alec we've using that for like a solid year how do you not know malec 

Alechardwood: we haven't even been dating for a full year yet

Thegoldenboi: we've been using it since you had a crush on him, moron 

Simonsays: hey guys can I add raph to the chat

Alechardwood: sure

Quitemagical: hell yeah

Iresistabelle: wait did you tell him about your crush on him yet? I need to know if i can tease about it with him here or nah

Simonsays: IZZY 

carrotcake: IZZY

quitemagical: IZZY 

Iresistabelle: oh shit do they not know 

Simonsays: NO THEY FUCKING DIDN'T UNTIL NOW

Alechardwood: haha fuck you jace you owe me 30 bucks 

Thegoldenboi: dang it 

Simonsays: did you guys bet on whether i have a crush on raph??

Alechardwood: no we bet on when you'd tell us, I said this week jace said next. 

Simonsays: fuck you

Maiamia: I think you guys would make a good couple 

Simonsays: ugh maia did you know as well?

Maiamia: yeah, the way you look when you talk about him is the same look alec has when he's gushing about magnus

Maiamia: it's gross

Alechardwood: choke

Simonsays: anyway he does not know so please don't talk about it

Alechardwood: we won't 

Quitemagical: but you know he likes you back right?

Simonsays: ha. 

Simonsays: the day Raphael Santiago admits to having a crush on me is the day hell freezes the fuck over

Simonsays added santiagoaway!

Santiagoaway: no.

Iresistabelle: aww cmon raphael stayy

Santiagoaway: no. 

Santiagoaway has left the chat!

Alechardwood: that was quick

Carrotcake: that was such a mood

Simonsays added santiagoaway to the chat!

Santiagoaway: no. 

Simonsays: Raph stay

Santiagoaway: fine

Iresistabelle: so you listen to him and not me? That's rude raph

Santiagoaway: first off, never call me that.

Santiagoaway: second, I listen to him because unlike you he isn't a complete moron.

Simonsays: awwww

Santiagoaway: you're more like a half moron. 

Simonsays: I'll take it

Iresistabelle: bitch you let simon call you Raph 

Quitemagical: because he's #whipped 

Santiagoaway: I can murder you. I know where you live bane. 

Quitemagical: we share a dorm??

Santiagoaway: exactly. 

Alechardwood: please don't murder him yet. I need him for homecoming.

Iresistabelle: BITCH I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL Y'ALL ABOUT MY HOMECOMING DATE 

Thegoldenboi: aren't you going with that tree guy from my history class 

Iresistabelle: he has a NAME he isn't just tree guy

Thegoldenboi: sorry. Tree-vegan-hippy-dyed hair- weirdo guy.

Iresistabelle: better

Iresistabelle: anyway his name is Meliorn and he's a tad awkward around new people so please please be nice to him

Alechardwood: is he going in the limo with us? I need to shovel talk him

Iresistabelle: yeah 

Carrotcake: still can't believe people are going in limos even though it's a boarding school and we're riding in it only like 5 blocks across campus

Maiamia: ikr it's so extra

Quitemagical: extra is my middle name i don't mind it 

Iresistabelle: also Alec no need to give him the shovel talk since we're not officially dating

Quitemagical: what are you then

Simonsays: fuck buddies

Iresistabelle: SIMON

simonsays: it's true??

Iresistabelle: yeah but you don't have to be so blunt about it :((

Maiamia: who are y'all taking to homecoming anyway

Alechardwood: Magnus obviously 

Quitemagical: Alec obviously 

Thegoldenboi: clary

Carrotcake: jace but also gonna hang with Si since he's alone. 

Simonsays: it's okay i can hang with Lily I don't wanna third wheel you guys

Santiagoaway: I mean, you could go with me?

Simonsays: I'm sorry was that you asking me to be your date to homecoming 

Simonsays: on a group chat

Simonsays: right now on 1 am on a sunday

Santiagoaway: sure

Santiagoaway: do you.. not want to go? Because that's okay simon I'm sorry. 

Simonsays: no no no I want to go!! I was just surprised 

Santiagoaway: let's talk about this tommorow morning ok?

Simonsays: okay :)

Santiagoaway: :)

Iresistabelle: Raphael Santiago just used a smiley face. What the actual fuck is happening?????

carrotcake: the cuteness is strong in this one

Maiamia: THE SHIPNAME IS SAPHAEL 

thegoldenboi: YES PERFECT

Quitemagical: LET SAPHAEL LIVE SO WE CAN ALL JUST DIE 

santiagoaway: idiots. Complete fucking idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!  
> Please please please comment and kudos. It means so much to me :)
> 
> ALSO here's all of the ages in this series (there are some that just haven't shown up in this chapter):  
> Magnus, Maia, Alec, Lydia, Raj- seniors (17-18)  
> Jace, Izzy, Raphael, Lily- juniors (16-17)  
> Simon, clary- sophomores (15-16)


End file.
